


Glasses: The (not so) natural enemy

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: “How many fingers am I holding up?”In the whole year of him wearing glasses, Kei had heard a lot of  comments about his glasses already, one more stupid than the one before, but this had to be the worst of them all.  It was downright ridiculous.------Also known as: Tsukishima Kei is not happy about his glasses, but thankfully Yamaguchi is there to help and make it bearable.





	Glasses: The (not so) natural enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had an explanation for this, but I really don't.   
> This started with me always wanting to write something about the struggle of owning glasses so this just....  
> Kinda happened, I guess.
> 
> This is NOT Beta-Read, but its 1:30am here and I couldn't care less.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this anyways!
> 
> Might smooth out errors in the next few days.

  
Kei was displeased to say at least.

  
He studied his own reflection with scepsis. The thick frame sitting on his nose all to unfamiliar to him and if he pretended hard enough he could hear it mocking him. 

It irritated and bothered him how he could see the borders in his field of vision and as much as the adults said he would get used to it, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be troubled by them in the first weeks.   
  
His frown deepened at the thought of having to take care of them every day.    
Making sure they don’t break, cleaning the dirt of every day… It sounded like a lot of extra unnecessary work to him.     
  
“And? Are you happy? I think you look really cute with your new glasses.”   
  
Kei turned his head, looking up at the optician.    
Her gentle and pleased expression did nothing to ease his discomfort, but he decided to play along and nodded.   
  
“Yes. Thank you.”   
  
“Perfect. Then let me quickly talk to your mother and you are free to go.”, she said, quickly getting up from her chair and moving over to the counter where Kei’s mother was already waiting patiently.    
  
Jumping off the chair, he had to admit that -yes- he did in fact see better.    
None of the shops interior was blurry anymore and he was able to see the texture of the walls more clear than ever before, which was a change for the better for sure.    
Yet he wasn’t fond of the idea of wearing  _ glasses _ from now on.    
  
In his, very relevant 6-year old opinion, glasses were for old people like his parents or grandparents.   
People who used their eyes so much already that they lost some of their function and not children his age who barely started school.    
Just thinking about all the comments he would get about them in school turned his mood sour.    
  
Yet he knew that they were necessary, because he wouldn’t be able to see what the teacher wrote down on the board and he would have to deal with more headaches.    
He wasn’t sure if the glasses or the throbbing in his head were worse though.    
  
With a short glance over to his mother, who for once wasn’t a slight blur of colors, Kei noticed that she would probably still talk to the optician for a while, giving him time to look around the small store a bit longer.    
  
He had made the decision which type of glasses he wanted about a few weeks ago already, so there was no need for him to look at all the other frames along the walls.   
On the other hand: What else was there to do? He really didn’t feel particularly drawn to the small table for children set up in the corner that provided pens and papers to keep children, who couldn’t behave otherwise, occupied.    
  


Kei passed a mirror while slowly walking past the table.    
He gave himself a short look and had to admit that the glasses on top of his nose weren’t looking  _ bad _ per say.    
Just very … strange? Unfitting? Wrong?   
A small displeased huff left his mouth. How old did you have to be to get contact lenses again?   
  
One of his hands raised in an effort to adjust them, but no matter what he did, they continued to feel downright wrong on his nose. Uncomfortable even.   
For one second he wondered if they would ever feel natural on the bridge of his nose, but quickly came to the solution that -of course- they would. Otherwise no one would wear them, right?   
  
With a short nod of his head, he decided that they had to not be noticeable at some point.   
  
“.... Thank you for your help! And have a good day.”   
  
The cheerful voice of his mother pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see her. She gave the optician a small wave and walked towards him, handing him a small white plastic bag.    
  
“This is the case for your glasses.”, she explained, when he gave her a questioning look. “Now let’s go home and show them off to your dad and your brother, Kei.”    
  
His mother quickly grabbed his hand and gently pulled him out of the small shop, walking towards their car and once again Kei had to admit that it was much more pleasant to look around when you could actually see everything clear and properly.   
The world seemed to have earned a bit more detail.   
  
The second they sat down in the car, Kei secured in his seat, he dared to pull the case his mother got for him out of the plastic bag as subtle as possible with a rustling and loud plastic bag.   
  
His eyes widened in surprise and he didn’t even notice his mother giving him a pleased look through the rear mirror of the car not the small chuckle escaping her.   
  
In his small hands he held a case, just big enough to fit his new glasses comfortably, covered in a clean and pretty dinosaur pattern print.    
  
It was hard to hold back the smile that appeared on his lips.   
  
Maybe getting glasses wasn’t  _ completely _ horrible and had it’s perks after all.

  
  


\---------------------------------------

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”   
  
In the whole year of him wearing glasses, Kei had heard a lot of  comments about his glasses already, one more stupid than the one before, but this had to be the worst of them all.  It was downright ridiculous.   
  
If Kei got money for every time someone asked him this exact question, he would be a millionaire by the age of 13.   
But since was only 7 and  that wasn’t how life works, he was stuck with dealing his daily struggles and school life.    
  
The boy in front of him was looking at directly into his face, eyes wide, holding up his hand with two fingers spread out and for a second Kei considered to humor him but quickly dismissed the idea in favor of giving him a blank, empty stare. His classmate was visibly excited, unaware of how many people had asked the him the same question before.    
  
No matter if it was his brother to annoy him, his grandma to coax out a laugh of her husband or his classmates out of sheer curiosity: it was annoying.   
  
Who even still believed that people with glasses saw more than the actual fingers being displayed?   
  
It was already obvious enough that his classmate didn’t fully think his question through, yet Kei still had to point out the biggest flaw.   
  
“You know I’m wearing my glasses, right?”, he said, their eyes meeting for a split second before the other boy averted his glance elsewhere. He was obviously flustered at overseeing that small detail.   
The hand in front of Kei’s face was lowered and pulled close to its owner, who’s cheeks were currently filling with blood. He was visibly embarrassed, thinking about how he could possibly answer.   
  
“I-I knew that! I-”   
  
“No you didn’t.”, the taller boy interrupted, looking down on his school papers again.   
For him the conversation was over, but he notice the other not moving from his spot but shuffling with his feet a bit.   
  
“What if you take your glasses of though?”, he asked, his voice unsure, small and not at all confident.    
  
Kei didn’t feel like answering. So he didn’t.   
  


\-----------------------------------------

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a rare blessing in Kei’s opinion. Not that he would ever say that out loud.   
  
When he had first encountered the smaller boy, he would have never thought to end up being his best friends. Nobody had. After all Yamaguchi was nothing like Kei, not even in the slightest.   
Or at least that’s what everyone else thought.   
Of course Yamaguchi was a shy boy, lacking in confidence, stuttering from time to time and sometimes being a bit to naive for his own good. He got distracted easily and the sheer force of excitement he could bring up from time to time was surprising for even Kei.    
What people didn’t notice were the small things that made Yamaguchi so enjoyable to be around.    
Never before in his 9 ½ year long life had Kei found someone, who so perfectly shared his dry humor and looked genuinely interested in his hobbies. Yamaguchi was silly every now and then, yet he wasn’t stupid or annoying, whatever some of the other kids in their class might say.   
They had also found a shared interest in Volleyball, both being rather amazed at the story Akiteru told them from time to time.   
  
So Yamaguchi not asking any stupid questions about his glasses or not making jokes, he had heard a million times before, was just a pleasant added bonus.    
  
Yet the boy he was currently walking next to couldn’t hold back a giggle at Kei’s scrunched up face and as much as he wished to glare at his best friend, he knew it would make him look even more ridiculous. Or maybe not.   
It wasn’t like Yamaguchi could actually see his eyes behind his fogged up glasses.   
  
You see, the colder winter time was exactly the opposite of Yamaguchi.    
Neither a rare blessing, not something to be fun to have around.    
  
His fingers were freezing - not that they were ever truly warm -, his ears hurt from the cold winds, his toes were freezing off and to top it all off he went spontaneously blind whenever entering a semi warm building.   
  
At this point he had already given up on trying to un-fog them. They only ended up incredibly smudged and he would suffer for the rest of the day. Yet all that didn’t stop him from being irritated by it every single time and at this point he couldn’t even really blame Yamaguchi for laughing at him.     
  
“Don’t say anything.”, Kei warned, a playful undertone in his voice that he knew only Yamaguchi would be able to catch.    
  
“Of course not. You know I never say anything.”, the smaller boy answered, still holding back a small laugh, face slightly red - not that Kei could see him right now. Just as he was about to counter with a just as sarcastic comment, Yamaguchi spoke up again. “Hey, Tsukki? Why don’t you wear contact lenses in winter? Or always actually? Wouldn’t that make a lot of things easier?”   
  
“I’m not old enough yet.”, he simply stated. His vision was slowly returning and he could see the look of curiosity in his best friends face. The freckled boy’s eyes were wide and he had his head tilted up towards him, to be able to actually look into Kei’s face. It seems like he had to elaborate. “My mom said you were only allowed to wear them once you are 15.”    
  
With that he earned a frown from the other.    
  
“But that makes no sense. I mean you are 10 soon! Plus you are as tall as a 15 year old already!”, Yamaguchi argued, like Kei could actually change anything about it. “Adults are weird”   
  
Kei only gave a small shrug in response as they walked down the hallway towards their classroom, the younger boy relentlessly going on about something his mom forbid him because she decided he was too young.    
  
He couldn’t help but smile.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

At the age of 13 Kei cursed himself for not taking care of his glasses properly.    
  
He remembered discarding the special cleaning cloth and his case relatively quickly, restorting to his shirts to rub the stains and smudges of his glasses when necessary. But there were moments, like the one now, where he wished he had never abandoned his glasses equipment.    
  
Currently he was squinting upwards, holding his glasses against the light , seeing all the dirty circles instead of the clean lenses he had hoped for.    
  
_ At least no scratches _ , he thought but even that didn’t help him seeing any clearer.    
  
Sometimes he considered completely changing his wardrobe to only have shirts that he could clean his glasses with, yet he never went through with it. It just simply wasn’t worth it.   
In moments like these though it seemed like the best idea he ever had.   
  
With a displeased sound he picked up his shirt again. Trying a second time wouldn’t hurt anyone right?   
Because now that he had noticed the unclear places on his vision, he wouldn’t be able to get used to them for at least another hour or two. Pressing a bit harder than before, he hoped to achieve his desired outcome this time, just to be disappointed with no change at all in the quality of his vision.    
  
“Do you want me to try?”, a familiar voice next to him asked, causing Kei to move his head sideways.   
  
Yamaguchi was smiling at him, brows pulled together and upwards a bit.   
  
A slight blush appeared on Kei’s cheeks as he realized how stupid he must have looked to his best friend while he desperately tried to clean his glasses. He blinked once, twice, before he gave in - not that Yamaguchi had forced him to- , removing the stained glasses from his nose once again.   
  
The wide smile on the freckled boys face brightened as he grabbed for the frame, holding them up to the light to check the condition for himself once again. With a small nod he moved them to his shirt -obviously more fitted for cleaning glasses than Kei’s- and started rubbing gentle circles along the lenses.   
  
While Yamaguchi was busy tending to the glasses, Kei once again realized how bad his vision had gotten in the past few years.    
  
Just at the beginning of the current year his mother had to get him a new pair, thicker frame and black this time. His vision had gotten drastically worse in the past few month and he was barely able to read the teachers writing on the board anymore, causing him to pay the doctor a visit.   
He hadn’t been too keen on the idea of getting a new pair, especially since he knew how much getting used to it took, but in the end he was more than happy to see again.   
  
So taking off his glasses reminded him of how  _ blind _ he actually was, though.

 

It was the middle of summer and as strong and as many freckles where on his friends face, with his glasses of he couldn’t see a single one of them. Yet they were only a few feet apart, Yamaguchi’s face mostly blurry and unreadable to him.    
  
It was annoying.    
  
“Perfect! Or well as perfect as possible anyways!”, the smaller of the two exclaimed, putting Kei’s glasses back on his face. To his surprise, he was actually able to see rather clearly again and the annoying smudges in his vision had completely disappeared.    
  
Kei adjusted them carefully, making sure they were sitting comfortably and that he wasn’t accidentally touching them again.    
  
He looked at his best friend, who’s glowing face was in view clearly now. The proud look in his big brown eyes made Kei feels a sense of familiarity.    
  
Yamaguchi was a true lifesaver sometimes.   
  
\-------------------------

 

“Woah!”, Nishinoya exclaimed, eyes blown wide, mouth slightly agape. “How do you even see with those, Tsukishima?”   
  
“I didn’t know you could get any stupider than you already are, but you keep surprising me.”, Kei eyed his teammate in front of him, or at best as he could with  _ his _ glasses on the others face, and tilted his head sideways while a mocking smile played around his lips.   
  
“Wow rude!”, the older one replied, lips forming a pout.    
  
Kei was unsure what Nishinoya had expected. Though, that could be said about everyone with the privilege of perfect eyesight that begged to try on his glasses for some obscure reason. At least there was nobody to lecture them about how this will worsen the smaller players eyesight, which, in Kei’s opinion at least, was a comment just as stupid as Nishinoya’s previous one.   
  
“Can I have my glasses back now?”, he asked, voice back to the more or less normal emotionless state it was usually in, his hand already extended.   
  
Instead of receiving a proper answer, he was just glared at, Nishinoya’s eyes squinting up at him, presumably. It’s not like Kei was actually able to tell, but he assumed that the shorter player wasn’t able to make out his facial features either.    
  
Before he was able to demand his glasses yet again, Tanaka appeared at his friends side.   
  
“WOAH!”, he nearly shouted in amazement, and once again it was more than blatantly obvious at how similar the two were. Much to Kei’s displeasure. It was more than irritating to say at least. “I never knew your eyes were this big! I expected you to have tiny angry grumpy old man eyes.”   
  
He was sure his face had taken on a more annoyed look than before, if Tanaka’s suddenly raised eyebrow was any indicator.    
  
“Well-”    
  
“Hey! Don’t say stuff like that about Tsukki!”, Kei was not prepared about the sudden protest from his left, not having noticed that Yamaguchi joined the conversation.    
  
Even without his glasses, he could read his best friends expressions at this point. Yamaguchi’s cheeks where puffed out, brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth pulled down in a way that Kei knew all too well at this point.    
  
It showed that his friend was more than ready to defend him if necessary. Which it wasn’t.    
  
Not like it ever was.   
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”   
  
_ It was kind of cute, though. _ _   
_   
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei felt his cheeks heating up slightly.  _ What did he think just now? _

 

Before he could linger on that thought any longer, Nishinoya pushed his glasses back in his direction and, not that he would ever vocally attest to that, Kei took them thankfully, placing them back on his face.   
  
“You are no fun, Tsukishima!”, the smaller player complained before grabbing Tanaka’s arm and pulling him with him blabbing something about Asahi in the process.    
  
Not being able to look into Yamaguchi’s face, his previous thought still ticking him off somehow, Kei turned around. He quickly walked passed his best friend, making sure the freckled boy wasn’t able to protest or say anything by quickly telling him they had to go back to practise.   
  
And so they did.   
  


\-------------------------------------

 

The silence between them had been dragging on for several seconds and the boy in front of him began to squirm slightly, realization and worry appearing on his face.    
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Kei quickly interrupted him. “Can you repeat what you just said?”   
  
Frankly, he still couldn’t quite believe what he had just heard. It seemed too good to be true, too convenient.    
The last year had been a struggle for Kei to say at least. From realizing that he might feel more for his best friend than just friendship, over being certain that he had managed to develop a crush to Yamaguchi occupying most of his thoughts throughout the day. Not to mention the actual time and effort he had put into playing Volleyball and his team.    
  
So hearing the words he had dreamed of the past few month, seemed too unreal to him to actually be happening. Which meant he had to make sure this wasn’t just his imagination.   
  
Yamaguchi’s cute freckled face turned another shade of red darker and he immediately avoided eye contact. Kei knew how much his friend hated to be put on the spot, even if he had made incredible progress from when high school started till now. Just thinking about it made Kei’s chets fill with pride, yet that wasn’t the moment to dwell on that.   
  
Especially since the silence dragged on, making the surprise fade into worry.    
  
“Tadashi”, he began, using the others first name just seemed right at this moment. “Can you… repeat what you just said?”   
  
He was able to hear how hard Yamaguchi swallowed.   
  
“I-”, the younger of the two began, stopping to take a deep breath. “I like you, Tsukki.”   
  
Kei had been sure that their faces couldn’t turn any redder, but at this point Yamaguchi looked ready to blow up any second and he himself felt his face heat up higher than ever before. He needed a second to let his mind process that his best friend,  _ his crush _ , liked him back and, god, he was sure he must be staring at him with his mouth open.    
If anyone else could see them like this, they would laugh at how easily his cool and uninterested facade had fallen apart.    
  
“Y-you don’t- You really don’t have to answer!”, Yamaguchi blurted out, obviously freaked out and trying to fill the silence that Kei had left. His eyes were slightly glassy, filling with tears. “I’m - oh god - listen I’m sorry! J-just forget everything I’ve said, ok? Let’s just pretend that this never happened and that we just went home like any other day! I mean it should have been clear tha-”   
  
“I like you too!”, Kei said, louder than he wanted and definitely louder than necessary.   
  
But, to his surprise, this had been easier than he thought. For how much the words had weighted on him, he didn’t expect them to slip out of his mouth that easily.   
  
“... you what?”, the sway of disbelieve in Yamaguchi’s voice rubbed Kei in a weird way. Was it really that far of for him that the blond liked him back.    
  
This time it was him who took a deep breath. “I said I like you, Ta-”   
  
Before he could finish, he was interrupted as Yamaguchi’s face split into a wide smile, eyes lighting up in a way that Kei appreciated more than anything else. “You like me! Oh god you like me!”   
  
Within a split second he felt two strong arms wrap around him and a face being pushed in his shoulder.  The force of the action nearly making Kei lose his balance. The giggle that left his best friends - dare he assume boyfriend already?- mouth was like music to his ears and he couldn’t hold back the small smile his lips twisted into.  _ Yamaguchi liked him. Yamaguchi had just confessed to him he that liked him and Kei had said it right back. Yamaguchi was currently hugging him, because they both liked each other. _

Something in his chest filled with happiness and a weird feeling of being relieved, but yet he pushed Yamaguchi away from him carefully, causing the others smile to drop and he gave him a questioning look instead.  Oh no he didn’t like this at all.   
  
Kei cleared his throat.   
  
“We are in public, Yamaguchi.”, he reminded him, embarrassment of this whole situation being out and about rising up. The hands that had rested on the smaller boys arms sank down and returned to Kei’s sides, not that he made any effort to bring more distance between them.  _   
_   
“Ah yes. Uhm.. sorry about that.”, Yamaguchi said, his voice having a strong hint of his usual cheerfulness, but the blond was able to tell that there was another question lingering in his mind. Kei didn’t have to wonder long about it, though.   
  
“But…. Tsukki?”, Yamaguchi spoke up again, a flash of determination passing through his eyes as their gazes met. “Can I kiss you?”   
  
That took him totally of guard.  Confessing? Sure. they had this behind them now. Hugging? No problem, they had done that a million times already. But kissing? That was completely new territory. Kei considered for a long second, blood rushing all the way up to his. He nervously readjusted his glasses.    
  
“...sure.”

 

That obviously wasn’t the expected answer, clear by the way Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in surprise.    
  
“Oh! Ok uh… g-give me a second.” Wow. That was reassuring.    
  
He had always imagined their first kiss to be something more… romantic and perfect, but here they were, standing in front of each other and his best friend - boyfriend? - moving a step closer to put his hands on each side of Kei’s flushed face.  The wrinkles on Yamaguchi’s forehead were a sign of him considering his actions very well, probably having the same chain of thought as Kei himself.    
  
Letting another second between them pass, he finally seemed to have gathered enough courage to stand on his toes and press his soft looking lips against Kei’s.   
  
Though, he assumed that hitting their noses together and stabbing himself with the frame of Kei’s glasses in the process was not part the plan.   
  
Yamaguchi leaned away immediately, a small ‘ouch’ escaping him as he rubbed his eye in pain.    
“I’m so sorry, Tsukki, oh god.”, followed the immediate apology, once again trying not to look up at him. It was unsure who of them was more embarrassed about this whole situation.    
  
It was Kei who spoke up again.   
  
“..... how about we try this again? At home and without glasses?”   
  
  


  
\------------------------

 

It was their third year of high school and things were going great for Kei.    
  
Their Volleyball team was good, even with the former third years gone; his grades were still as strong as ever and he had managed to get into the his favoured university and his relationship with Yamaguchi - well, it was Tadashi now - better than ever before.    
  
Of course a whole lot of things had changed for him and his boyfriend respectively.    
Kei had managed to talk things out with his brother during the last year, getting their relationship a push into the right direction again, while Tadashi had built up more and more confidence in his skills and self worth, his new position as Captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team probably helping a whole lot and seeing Tadashi this happy, made him feel a sense of contentment and belonging.   
  
Not that he would ever say this out loud, though, he had the suspicion that everyone was able to tell anyways.    
  
“Kei, hurry up!”, the voice of his boyfriend pulling him out of his thoughts. He moved his head to look at him, just to realize that Tadashi had already completely changed into his trikot, the number 1 proudly displayed on his chest.    
  
“I’m working on it,  _ Captain _ .”, he said, the mocking clear.    
  
“Oh Shut up,  _ Tsukk _ i.”, it was rare these days for Tadashi to call him by his nickname, not that it never happened, but he prefered using his first name at this point. Kei couldn’t blame him. He himself had found a liking in calling his boyfriend ‘Tadashi’ shortly after they became official. 

“I’m sorry, Yams.”, a winning smirk was forming on his lips as he grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head as he still had to change into his jersey. They didn’t have all the time of the world after all, since they had to join the others on the court sooner or later.    
  
Sadly Kei didn’t count in that his collar might catch onto the frames of his glasses and get stuck, pulling them half of his face, while the other end painfully dug into the side of his head.    
  
“Damn.”, he muttered, immediately trying to untangle himself from this mess, more or less successful.    
  
Actually it was the latter.    
  
Tadashi started laughing, not even considering to help him in any way. He was shamelessly enjoying the poor display that was his boyfriend tangled in his own shirt, struggling to get it over his head without making his glasses fly everywhere.    
  
After a few moments of annoyance, Kei could feel two hands snatching the hem of his shirt away from him to pull it down, covering his bare chest with the fabric once again. Tadashi was smiling at him, holding back another laugh. His hands then moved up to his face, grabbed the glasses and put them into the proper case, before turning back to his boyfriend.    
  
He pressed his lips to Kei’s cheek causing him to blush.   
  
“This should work way better. I’m waiting for you outside.”   
  
And with that Tadashi’s blurry form left the locker room, leaving a blushing Kei on his own.   
  
  
\--------------------------

  
  


_ Not again.  _ Kei thought, turning around himself in the small bathroom, squinting in a poor effort to make his surroundings at least a little bit more in focus. It was useless.    
  
If you asked him, the worst thing about having poor eyesight and needing glasses was, that without your glasses, you weren't able to find your glasses. It was just unfortunate and annoying. Sometimes he thought that the thick frame and the dark color would make them pretty clear against the white tiles of the bathroom, even if you were half blind like himself.    
Sadly that wasn’t true at all and removing one had from the towel around his waist, Kei desperately moved his hand along every surface close to the shower and sink. He had been sure he put them here somewhere. 

  
In his 23 years of life and his 17 years of wearing glasses, you might think that someone as calm, smart and focused as Kei, would have learned to leave something as necessary as his second pair of eyes in the same spot every time. But no.    
This exact same scenario happened more than he would like to admit to himself.    
  
Cursing to himself his continued his search. At least he was sure he had taken them with him to the bathroom this time, not like that one incident, were they were still savely placed on his nightstand.    
  
Relieve flooded him, when his hand hit something hard and he was finally able to push his glasses onto his nose, not getting the desired result, though, considering they had fogged up thanks to the showers warm steam. Annoyed he grabbed the nearest towel and cleaned them off.    
Sometimes he wished he had changed to contact lenses back in high school.    
  
No matter what it was: fogging up; getting stuck on clothes; people asking annoying questions or just simply not finding them.   
  
Wearing glasses was a huge pain, and Kei sometimes felt like going through his life blind would be easier.    
  
Once he was dressed - obviously having troubles with his collar yet again - he left the bathroom and moved to the kitchen of his and Tadashi’s shared apartment. Once they had graduated and continued their education in college, the two of them decided to move in together. Back then only possible with their parents help and with both of them doing small side jobs whenever they had free time.   
Kei never regretted once to move in his with his boyfriend. Tadashi never gave him any reason to.    
  
It was just like when they were kids. He was the only acceptable, pleasant and fun person to be around.    
Well maybe not the only one, but the only one for longer periods of time that was for sure.   
  
So it was no surprise that Kei had decided to treat his boyfriend with a nice self made dinner today. He was more than aware how often Tadashi was hungry in the evening and tended to order takeout after work rather than cooking a meal, so he was positive about his boyfriends reaction once he came home.    
  
Sure it wasn’t anything fancy or complicated, neither of them was good enough at cooking to actually achieve that, but better than Pizza for the fourth time in 10 days for sure.    
  
  
  
It took him about two hours, preparation included, to finish the meal and to set the table. With a short glance on his phone, he knew that it wouldn’t take longer than a few minutes for Tadashi to arrive.   
  
_ Just in time then. _

 

It was only a few moments later, that he could hear the door being unlocked.    
  
“KEI! I’m home!”, the cheerful, yet exhausted voice of his boyfriend called down the hallway as he was removing his shoes. “You won’t believe what happened today. So you know the new co-worker I told you ab-”    
  
The moment Tadashi stepped into the kitchen, he stopped. His eyes fell the food in front of him and then moved up to his boyfriend.   
  
A huge smile spread across his face.   
  
At that moment Kei had to take back everything about glasses he ever complained about.    
Being able to see Tadashi, the way his lips moved upwards in happiness, how his eyes shone brighter than before and how a small blush spread across his cheeks… all that.   
  
All that made wearing glasses worth it.


End file.
